Featherlight Kiss
by Skelakitty92
Summary: The war is over and the two are left to spend time together. - SasuNaruSasu ONE-SHOT


**My Point of View **

Sasuke limped across the battle field; stumbling over all the dead bodies. He was breathing heavily, and had blood dripping out of his wounds. He had simply lost too much and was now feeling dizzy. This caused him to suddenly stop as he swayed, before falling to his knees. He gripped at his chest where the stab wound use to be, and hissed. Even though it had healed, it was still hurting like crazy. As his eyes scanned the area, he could see Sakura running around frantically, trying to find any survivors she could heal. But his main focus was on the blonde haired shinobi lying right in front of him. His jacket was torn to shreds, his headband sliding off his head before landing onto the ground with a light clink.

The Uchiha reached out and traced his long, slender fingers along the whiskered cheeks. "So warm..." he murmured, letting his hand trail down to his bare chest where he had lost even his fishnet top. His heart was still beating, but barely. It seemed as though Naruto was in even worse shape then him. It was a good thing that he got Kurama back, because other wise...he would be a goner for sure. It's chakra was speeding up the healing process for him. How many times was he going to be on the verge of death like this? Wasn't one time good enough? It wasn't fair. He was supposed to become Hokage. Wasn't that his life-long goal?

"Dobe..." Sasuke whispered, licking at his lips. They were cracked and bleeding, but that didn't bother him one bit. He lost his shirt as well, and even his arm warmers. Now he was just wearing pants and shoes. Even his sword was missing. But he could always get a new one. It wasn't that hard to find one like that, or even better for that matter. He could hear people all around him moaning out in pain, trying so desperately to call out for help...but he ignored them all. The only one that mattered to him right now, was his best friend...his rival... They finally had their fight, which was very satisfying to the raven. He even respected his former team mate now, and thought of him a his equal.

He carefully pulled Naruto into his lap, gently stroking his soft blonde hair. It was even softer than his, which was surprising. It was so bright...just like the sun itself. And those eyes that were as blue as the sky. He himself was just a kind and happy person, with a warm heart...and that's what Sasuke needed in his life, was someone like him. Of course he was starting to realize this. All of those years being away from Konoha has made him do a lot of thinking. He often thought about the village, along with the people in it. But the one thing he wondered the most, was Naruto's well being.

How was he doing? Was he getting stronger? Was he still alive? Was he okay...?

It's not like Sasuke would ever admit this anyways. He was way too stubborn for such a thing. Even now as he held his broken body in his arms, he couldn't find the right words to say to him. But then again, he has never been good with words. Being silent was what he did best...and everyone knew that and accepted it. Sure it was annoying towards some people, but did he care? No he did not. He was not here to impress anyone. The only person he wanted to accept him, was none other than Naruto. No matter how far he fell into the darkness, he was always there trying to pull him out...never giving up...

_I'm so special to him...but why? I'll never understand..._

He grasped one of Naruto's hands in his and squeezed it, biting at his lip. It was unfair how they were both put in this painful situation. Why couldn't they just be normal? Both of their lives were so messed up...their childhoods filled with pain and suffering... "Hey. Wake up." he demanded weakly, patting his cheek. His expression was blank as he felt completely numb. That's when he saw something drip onto the tanned face, his head quickly snapping up to look at the clouds. There were only a few in the sky, so it wasn't raining. And so, very slowly, he lightly touched his face. He was...crying? No, that was impossible. He didn't cry, and especially for other people.

But Naruto wasn't just anyone. He was different.

Sasuke quickly covered his eyes, his teeth gritting together as he tried to calm himself down. But it was useless...what if he never wakes up? He'll never see that goofy smile of his, or hear that obnoxiously loud, yet wonderful laugh of his. His very presence would no longer make him feel better. Instead, he'll be stuck in a never ending cycle of being depressed and hating the world in general. Basically...Naruto was his light...his _everything_...and if he lost that, then he would never change back into who he use to be. He couldn't even return to Konoha without him. It just wouldn't be the same.

Naruto was to be their Hokage.

Yes Sasuke came to the battle field claiming to become the new Hokage. But...deep down inside, he knew that his best friend would become a far greater one then him. "Hn. I'm going to kill you if you don't wake up soon..." he threatened quietly, his eyes still covered. He didn't want to look at him like this anymore. It just wasn't right. His heart ached at the very thought of losing him. And what would Sakura do? She literally stuck her hand in his chest to keep him alive. Naruto was way too important to lose. The village would all be in complete shock. Well...they _were_ kind of expecting him to take over once Tsunade retired.

All of a sudden, Sasuke felt his bangs being pushed back and gasped, letting his hand fall to his side. His gaze locked onto bright blue ones as he blinked. Was he seeing things, or was Naruto really awake? "I didn't think a teme like you could cry..." he said in a raspy tone as he sat up a bit, placing a featherlike kiss on his forehead. This caused the Uchiha's eyes to widen quite a bit, reaching up to touch the spot where he had just kissed him. That's when the tears started to spill over even more, streaming down his pale cheeks. It reminded him of being poked in the forehead by his older brother. It brought back some fond memories...

Naruto's eyes softened as he cupped his face in his hands, wiping away at the tears. Everything was going to be okay now. The war was over, and so was their fight. They were both alive, and didn't have any life threatening injuries. And finally, they could all be a team again. Sure that included Sai and Yamato, but...more the merrier, right? And hopefully, another war like this won't break loose. All of the Kage's were now getting along, so there won't be any unnecessary fighting between the villages. "You're finally back..." he quietly said, a small smile spreading on his lips. It seemed like it was too good to be true.

Finally, after all of these years...

The Uchiha leaned in and pressed his forehead against Naruto's. "Now you can finally stop following me around like a stalker and nagging me." he smirked. Said blonde just rolled his eyes as he let out a soft chuckle. He missed the littlest things like this. Sure they argued and fought a lot, but...it was their _thing_. How they got along. And no one else could ever possibly understand this, besides them. And hopefully, things would go back to the way they use to be. "Oh come on. You totally missed me." he winked. Sasuke didn't say anything as he looked up and sighed.

_So many people died..._

"Mind if we stay like this for a while?" Naruto whispered. He was actually quite comfortable like this, since he was so close to him. He didn't want to get up yet and be forced into leaving his side. After all, he did just get him back after all of this time. Sasuke just nodded his head. It's not like he had much energy to get up and walk back to the village anyways. They could both just wait for a medical ninja to get to them, which wouldn't be too long. "Sure. Why not?" he said just as quietly.

"I want to spar with you some time..." "Hn. Me too. And this time I will kick your ass..." "Pffft as if! I'm totally going to own your ass." "You're a bit confident in yourself, dobe." "Of course I am, you teme!" he huffed out, pouting rather childishly. Sasuke poked at his puffed out cheeks, giving him his signature Uchiha smirk. "Maybe I should wait until you become Hokage, and _then_ spar with you. Then I can say I beat the Hokage." "...YOU ASSHOLE-" He was cut off by Sasuke's hand covering his mouth, his smirk widening even more. "Unless you're afraid..."

Naruto fell silent for a few seconds as his eyes narrowed. "I'm not scared. You'll see..."

_I'll beat your ass again..._

**Author's note: Yes I know, this is a pretty short one-shot. But I only wrote this because I was bored and really wanted to write something. So, yeah ^^ haha~ **


End file.
